I want to share your dreams
by JimsGuide
Summary: Yamato ist inzwischen Verhandlungspartner bei Geiselnahmen der Polizei geworden. Als Tai, sein Freund und Geliebter, in eine Geiselnahme gerät, darf er sich von seinen persönlichen Gefühlen und Problemen nicht beeinflussen lassen, damit jeder diese Situat
1. Intro: As Always

I want to share your dreams  
by Jim

_Disclaimer:  
Mal wieder eine Digimon Fiction von mir. Wie schon eigentlich alle zuvor hat sie mit Digimon nicht viel zu tun, außer das ich mir halt die Charaktere geliehen habe (eigentlich nur Matt und Tai), die Digimon spielen hier mal wieder gar keine Rolle. Die Story setzt, wie auch schon einige andere meiner Digimon Fictions, nach der eigentlich Handlung an, Jahre später. Aber das werdet ihr schon noch beim lesen herausfinden.  
Digimon gehört nicht mir. Das Copyright für die Charaktere liegt bei den zuständigen Studios und Mangaka. Ich schreibe das hier aus Spaß und verdiene damit keinen Pfennig (tscha, würd ja eh niemand was für zahlen!)._

_Warnings: Shonen-Ai_

**Intro: As always**

Yamato lag in seinem Bett, zur Hälfte zugedeckt, und beobachtete wie Tai auf der Bettkante saß. Er dachte wahrscheinlich, dass der blondhaarige Mann schlief. Ein wenig Licht fiel durch das Fenster in die sonst dunkle Wohnung. Es war kein Wunder das es dunkel war, es war ja auch Nacht. Emotionslos lag Matt einfach nur da und beobachtete Tai. Je nachdem wie er reagieren würde, würde sich seine Gefühlslage ändern. Und dann kam es so, wie es immer kam.

Tai stand von der Bettkante auf und begann sich anzuziehen. Matts Finger krallten sich ein wenig in das Kissen hinein, während er Tai beobachtete, wie er sich sein Hemd überstreifte und es zuknöpfte. So gut wie lautlos zog er sich seine Schuhe an, nahm seine Jacke und verließ die Wohnung wieder. Kaum hatte sich die Tür hinter ihm geschlossen entfuhr Matt ein leises Schluchzen. Brennende Tränen waren bereits in ihm aufgestiegen und jetzt ließ er ihnen auch freien Lauf. Er setzte sich hin, mit dem Rücken an die Wand lehnend, und zog die Knie an um seinen Kopf darauf zu legen.

„Warum...?", fragte er, ohne einen Ton von sich zu geben.

Es war so wie jede Nacht. Immer ging Tai, sobald er dachte, dass Matt am schlafen war. Manchmal dauerte es etwas länger, manchmal etwas kürzer – aber immer war es dasselbe. Er zog sich an und ging wieder. Doch warum, dass hatte er ihm nie gesagt... und Yamato hatte sich auch nie getraut zu fragen. Es war doch schon so schwer genug mit ihm zusammen zu sein, sein Beruf war gefährlich genug und es war immer noch nicht üblich, mit jemandem des gleichen Geschlechts zusammen zu sein, warum musste er ihm das also antun?

War es etwa seine Schuld? Tat er jedes Mal irgendetwas, was die Person die er liebte, dazu veranlasste, zu gehen? Oder gab es irgendeinen Grund, den Matt nicht kannte? Er wollte es wissen, er wollte es ja so gerne wissen, doch er traute sich einfach nicht diese Frage zu stellen. Viel zu sehr fürchtete er die Reaktion Tais.

„Tai...", wisperte er und sah aus dem Fenster heraus.

Einige der Hochhäuser, die man von seinem Apartment aus sehen konnte, waren noch teilweise erleuchtet. Irgendwo dort draußen, irgendwo dort in dieser Stadt, die selbst jetzt noch pulsierte, leuchtete... lebte, irgendwo da draußen war Taichi – und zwar aus irgendeinem Grund, den die Person, die ihn mehr als ihr eigenes Leben liebte, nicht kannte.


	2. Main part: Fuckin' normal day

**Main part: Fuckin' normal day**

Mit einer Zigarette im Mundwinkel betrat Taichi das Polizeipräsidium. Neun Uhr Morgens, sein Dienstbeginn. Er ging zur Stechuhr, steckte seine Karte kurz in den Schlitz und beförderte das Stück Papier dann mit gewohnter Routine wieder zurück in seine Halterung. Immer noch ein wenig verschlafen kam er in seiner Abteilung an und ließ sich an seinem Schreibtisch nieder. Die Zigarette legte er in den Aschenbecher, woraufhin er sich die Akten ansah, welche auf seinem Tisch lagen.

Diese Stadt schlief nie, und das galt wohl auch für die Kriminellen. Obwohl es nicht sein Hauptaufgabenbereich war, kümmerte er sich schon um die kleineren Fälle. Die Hauptsache war, dass jederzeit auf Abruf stand, wenn man ihn brauchte. Und diese Fälle waren in letzter Zeit Gott sei Dank immer weniger geworden. Er machte seinen Job gerne, aber er war nicht nur extrem belastend, sondern genauso gefährlich. Wenn er in einem Einsatz war, lastete oft das Leben vieler Menschen auf seinen Schultern.

Einer seiner Kollegen, Shinji Mimura, ging zwischen den Schreibtischen der Abteilung hindurch und legte ihm noch eine weitere Akte auf den Schreibtisch.

„Na leck mich doch...", brummte Tai und nahm einen Zug seiner Zigarette, „Was ist denn los? Machen die normalen Polizisten alle blau?"

„So ist das Leben.", meinte Mimura, „Und du solltest damit aufhören." Er nickte in Richtung der Zigarette. „Das ist ungesund."

„Das sagst du mir jetzt seid ich hier arbeite – du bist ein verdammt hartnäckiger Kerl, weißt du das?"

„Na und? In diesem Job muss man hartnäckig sein."

„Warum nervst du dann keinen Verbrecher?"

„Fang mir einen!"

Erneut wedelte Shinji mit der Akte vor Tais Gesicht herum, welcher sie ihm aus der Hand schnappte und vor sich auf den Tisch legte.

„Ich bin doch kein Jäger, verfluchte Scheiße."

„Nein – du bist unser Mindfucker. Aber solange es nichts für dich zu tun gibt, bist du eben auch nur ein Polizist!"

„Aber ich werde besser bezahlt!"

„Eins zu null!"

Shinji erhob sich wieder von Tais Schreibtisch, auf welchen er sich gesetzt hatte, und schritt wieder von dannen, wobei er eine winkende Bewegung machte. Shinji konnte man zwar irgendwo als Vorgesetzten von Tai bezeichnen, aber sie waren vielmehr gute Freunde. Sie kannten sich schon seit der Grundausbildung, aber Tai hatte sich nie darum bemüht, aufzusteigen. Er brauchte nicht mehr Geld und war zufrieden mit dem, was er hatte. Wozu sollte er sich unnötig viel Geld ansparen und dafür auch viel mehr arbeiten, wenn er es eh nicht brauchte? Es wäre bloß eine sinnlose Verschwendung von Zeit und Kraft.

Und dann war da auch noch Matt. Tai musste ohnehin schon länger arbeiten, als es normal üblich war. Er sah Yamato nicht so oft, wie er gerne würde, aber er konnte und wollte seinen Job auch nicht einfach hinschmeißen. Matt wusste wie viel ihm an seiner Arbeit lag und respektiert das, auch wenn sie schon so manchen Streit deswegen hatten. Bisher hatte es sich immer eingerenkt und es war auch schon länger nicht mehr vorgekommen, dass Tai sich hatte anhören dürfen, er sei ein Arschloch das seine Arbeit mehr liebe als seinen Partner, was Taichi durchaus als positives Zeichen wertete.

Er nahm den letzten Zug von seiner Zigarette und drückte sie in dem schwarzen Aschenbecher aus, dann klappte er die Mappe auf. Flüchtig überflog er die Daten der gesuchten Person, dann schlug er die Akte wieder zu, stand auf und machte sich auf den Weg zu seinem Vorgesetzten.

Kurz klopfte er an die Bürotür an, wartete aber nicht darauf, hereingebeten zu werden. Mit gleichgültiger Miene warf er Shinji die Akte auf den Tisch.

„Das geht ans Morddezernat. Nicht an mich.", meinte er.

„Hm, muss falsch eingeordnet worden sein.", gab der Mann zu.

„Immer diese..."

Ein schrilles Schellen unterbrach Tai und ließ ihn herumfahren. Eine der vielen Schellen, welche an einer Wand hingen, war eingeschaltet worden.

„Die Honshin Bank!", schoss es Tai durch den Kopf.

---

Matt schritt durch die Straßen der Stadt. Er musste zur Bank um noch eine Überweisung aufgeben, da er mit seiner Miete ein wenig im Rückstand war. Irgendwie hatte er es einfach nur verschlafen die Überweisung dafür abzugeben. Immer noch ein wenig müde betrat er die Bank. In der Nacht hatte er kein Auge zu gemacht. Er hatte sich viel zu sehr mit seiner Beziehung zu Tai auseinandergesetzt. Die ganze Nacht über hatte er darüber nachgedacht, ob er nicht der Faktor war, der Tai dazu brachte, jede Nacht seine Wohnung zu verlassen. Aber er konnte einfach keinen Grund finden...

Den einzigen Grund den er hatte finden können, war das Tai ihm gegenüber nicht ehrlich war, in welcher Hinsicht auch immer. Vielleicht war es ja gelogen gewesen, dass er ihn liebte. Aber vielleicht war es auch eine Lüge gewesen, dass er niemanden so sehr liebte, wie Matt. Ja... vielleicht gab es noch jemand anderen, den Yamato nicht kannte. Diesen Gedanken hatte er allerdings schnell wieder verworfen. Eine solche Vermutung hatte er schon einmal gehabt und war, sehr zu seiner Freude, enttäuscht worden.

Er griff in seine Manteltasche, zog das Blatt Papier hervor und steckte sie in den Kasten, welcher in der Bank stand. Gerade als er sich umdrehte kamen zwei Personen in die Bank, bekleidet mit Masken.

„Bitte nicht...", dachte Matt seufzend.

Die Männer zogen je eine Pistole und einer von ihnen schoss in die Luft. Schreiend gingen die Menschen in der Bank in die Knie. Matt blieb stehen. Irgendwie hatte er das dumpfe Gefühl, dass dies nicht sein Tag war...

„Was haben wir?", wollte Tai wissen, während er seine kugelsichere Weste anzog.

„Überfall mit Geiselnahme. Gut zwanzig Geiseln, ein paar Kinder, eine schwangere Frau.", antwortete der Fahrer.

Der Einsatzwagen heizte mit Höchstgeschwindigkeit durch die Straßen. Tais Präsenz war zwar nicht sofort erforderlich, aber je eher er da war, desto besser. Tai schnallte sich den Pistolenhalfter um und zog anschließend sein Hemd darüber. Die oberen zwei Knöpfe ließ er offen, damit er im Ernstfall die Waffe schnell erreichen konnte.

„Schon irgendwelche Forderungen?"

„Fluchtauto und keine Polizei darf vor der Bank zu sehen sein, sonst werden sie der Reihe nach die Geiseln erschießen. Das Geld aus dem Tresor haben sie bereits."

„Erster Eindruck?"

„Dürfte wohl ein mittel schwerer Einsatz für dich werden."

„Na hoffen wir das Beste. Sind Scharfschützen bereits in Position gebracht worden?"

„Ja. Überall um die Bank herum. Aber die Vorhänge der Fenster sind zugezogen, sodass man nichts sehen kann. Auch die Tür wurde verhangen."

„Dumm sind sie jedenfalls nicht.", seufzte Taichi und nahm einen Zug an seiner Zigarette.

Unter Stress halfen ihm die Dinger immer ruhig zu bleiben. Wenn er nicht rauchte und Stress hatte, wurde er nicht nur extrem gereizt sondern neigte auch zu Fehlern. Und in einer solche Situation, wie die in der er sich jetzt befand, waren Fehler tödlich. Er war schon lange in seinem Job, er wusste wie er ihn zu erledigen hatte.

Jetzt kümmerte sich Tai um die Fotos aus der Bank, die von der Sicherheitskamera gemacht worden waren. Diese Bilder waren wichtig. Sie zeigten genau an, was für Geiseln in der Bank waren. Allein an den Gesichtszügen konnte man sehen, wie sie sich verhalten würden. Angst in den Gesichtern war oftmals das Beste, was er erkennen konnte. Jemand der Angst hatte, würde nicht versuchen den Helden zu spielen, denn Leute die versuchten ein Held zu sein starben schneller.

„Angst... Angst... Angst...", murmelte er und stockte, „Yamato?"

Er sah sich den Mann auf dem Foto ganz genau an und es bestand kein Zweifel – Yamato Ishida war tatsächlich in der Bank! Das war eine Sache, die er immer wieder befürchtete: jemand den er kannte, jemand den er liebte, würde als Geisel genommen werden. Bisher war das nie vorgekommen und das war auch gut so. Er wusste nur zu gut, dass persönliche Gefühle bei manchen Dingen einfach nur störend waren. Und wenn er einen Bankraub mit Geiselnahme zu entschärfen hatte, war das sicherlich so eine Situation. Aber er musste sich darauf besinnen, dass es so zu laufen hatte, wie es sonst auch immer lief: zuerst würde er versuchen die Kinder aus der Bank zu holen, dann die schwangere Frau und, ferner er überhaupt soweit kommen würde, danach den Rest.

Die zwei Geiselnehmer trugen Gesichtsmasken die alles bis auf den Mund und die Augen verdeckten. Leider waren die Fotos nicht gut genug um ihre Augen detailliert erkennen zu können, denn auch aus dem Gesicht der Verbrecher konnte man vieles erkennen.

Der Wagen hielt an und Tai schlug die Fotos auf den Sitz neben ihn. Er musste nach Plan vorgehen – er DURFTE sich auf keinen Fall davon beeinflussen lassen, dass Matt sich in der Bank befand. Er hatte ihm gesagt wie er sich in einer solchen Situation zu verhalten hatte und Yamato würde sich daran halten, was bedeuten würde, dass ihm nichts passieren würde. Matt war außer Gefahr weil er die richtigen Verhaltensmaßnahmen kannte, die anderen Leute kannten sie nicht!

Tai stieß zu dem Einsatzleiter, welcher vor der Masse von Schaulustigen stand. Wie es immer war, standen unzählige Menschen um die Absperrung herum und versuchten neugierig irgendetwas sehen zu können. Aber eine gelb-schwarze Absperrung und einige Polizisten hielten die Menge in Schach.

„Schon irgendwelche Neuigkeiten?"

„Nein, nichts weiter. Hier." Der Mann drückte Tai ein Funkgerät in die Hand. „Der direkte Draht nach drinnen."

Tai drängelte sich durch die Menschenmasse, stieg über die Absperrung und blieb dort stehen. Mit seinen Augen überprüfte er die gesamte Umgebung. Er konnte drei Scharfschützen ausmachen, platziert an typischen Positionen. Aber bisher gab es ja auch keinen Grund anzunehmen, dass dieser Überfall etwas besonderes wäre. Es war bisher nicht viel mehr als eine Standardprozedur.

„Hey!", drang eine Männerstimme aus dem Funkgerät, „Wir haben gesagt das kein verdammtes Arschloch über die Absperrung soll!"

„Mein Name ist Tai, ich bin von der Polizei geschickt worden."

„Ist mir egal! Wenn du näher kommst verpasse ich irgendeiner Geisel eine Kugel!"

Irgendeine... das hieß, dass nach keinem System gearbeitet wurde. Die erste Kugel könnte jeden Treffen. Ein Kinde, die schwangere Frau oder... Yamato.

„Keine Angst Kumpel, ich werde nicht näher kommen."

„Ich bin nicht dein Kumpel du Arschloch!"

„Dann sag mir wie ich dich sonst nennen soll.", verlangte Taichi.

„Shinji! Nenn mich Shinji!"

„Okay Shinji. Pass auf, ich bin hier um ein wenig mit dir zu reden."

„Wir haben unsere Forderungen gestellt. Ein Fluchtauto mit vollem Tank."

„Ja das weiß ich, aber das wird ein wenig dauern. So einfach ist das nicht. Für einen solchen Fall muss erst ein Antrag beim Bürgermeister durch und alles, dass braucht seine Zeit. Aber ich verspreche dir, dass du bekommst, was du verlangt hast."

„Gut, was willst du dann?"

„Nun ja, ich weiß das ihr Kinder als Geiseln habt."

„Keine Geisel wird vorzeitig gehen gelassen!"

„Das will ich auch gar nicht!", wehrte Tai sofort ab.

Er musste den Kerl glauben lassen, dass er wirklich bekommen würde, was er wollte. Selbstverständlich wäre es kein Problem ihm einen Wagen zu besorgen, aber er musste solange wie möglich hingehalten werden. Tai wurde nicht umsonst „Mindfucker" genannt, denn dieser Spitzname war seine Aufgabe: Geiselnehmer weich machen, ihren Verstand total zermürben und sie so zur Aufgabe zwingen, ohne das etwas passiert.

„Es geht nur darum, dass es in meinem Interesse liegt, dass die Kinder da rauskommen! Das ist alles was ich will."

„Ich habe gesagt wir lassen niemanden vorzeitig gehen!"

„Du sollst sie auch nicht gehen lassen. Ich weiß ihr habt da nur drei Kinder drin, darum will ich das ihr sie tauscht!"

„Wogegen?"

„Gegen mich! Ich werde mit erhobenen Händen reinkommen. Ich habt Knarren, ich bin unbewaffnet! Okay? Es geht wirklich ausschließlich um die Kinder! Ich will nur das die heute Nacht schlafen können, okay? Das ist alles!"

„Na gut, einverstanden. Die Kinder kommen raus. Aber dafür kommst du zuerst rein."

„Gut. Ich komme dann jetzt rein."

Er drückte einem Polizisten das Funkgerät in die Hand und ging locker auf den Eingang der Bank zu. Tai durfte sich nicht erlauben, irgendeine Art von Unruhe oder Nervosität zu zeigen. Vorsichtig öffnete er die Glastür und ging zwischen zwei undurchsichtigen Tüchern hindurch. Gleich blieb er stehen. Neben dem Eingang stand ein Mann der mit einer Pistole auf seinen Schädel zielte.

„A&D Modell 12.", erkannte er die Waffe in Gedanken, „15 Schuss Magazin."

„Ich bin es!", gab er sich zu erkennen, „Ich bin hier und trage wie ihr seht keine Waffe. Jetzt lasst die Kinder gehen."

Der Mann nahm schweigend etwas Abstand von Taichi, welcher sich in der Bank umsah, ohne den Kopf zu bewegen. Die meisten Geiseln saßen auf dem Boden, viele waren panisch, verängstigt und weinten. Yamato saß bei dem Kasten, in den man die Überweisungen einwarf. Er wirkte ein wenig gelangweilt, viel zu locker... Tai fluchte in Gedanken, aber nicht über Matt, sondern über sich. Immerhin hatte er ihm ja gesagt, er solle sich ruhig verhalten und die Nerven behalten, und genau das tat Matt ja auch. Allerdings hatte er ihm nicht gesagt, dass sein Aussehen und seine Miene dabei eine wesentliche Rolle spielten.

„Mach du die Tür auf!", verlangte der Mann mit der Pistole.

Tai tat wie ihm befohlen. Drei Kinder im Alter von, so schätzte Tai zumindest, 7 bis 11 Jahren, kamen vollkommen verheult zu Tai und gingen aus der Tür heraus. Anscheinend waren sie auch nicht sonderlich froh darüber, von ihren Eltern getrennt zu sein, aber Tai wusste das es so besser war. Er hoffte nur, dass die Eltern ebenfalls nachkommen würden – und zwar nicht in einem schwarzen Plastiksack.

Kaum waren die Kinder draußen, applaudierten und jubelten einige Leute draußen. Die fröhlichen Laute verklangen aber rasch wieder, als die Tür sich schloss. Tai ließ seinen Blick durch die Bank wandern. Er sah einen kleinen Fernseher, der hinter einem Schalter stand und zu der Seite zeigte, auf der normalerweise die Kunden standen. Man konnte dort den Platz vor der Bank sehen.

„Darüber haben sie also Sichtkontakt nach außen.", stellte er fest.

„Los! Setz dich da hin!"

Ironischerweise deutete der Geiselnehmer auf den Platz neben Yamato. Doch ohne zu zögern folgte Taichi dem Befehl und setzte sich auf den Marmorboden. Der zweite Kriminelle stellte sich zu Tai und beobachtete ihn mir Argusaugen.

„Warum tut ihr das hier eigentlich?", wollte Taichi wissen.

„Was?"

„Warum ihr das hier anstellt. Ich meine, für irgendwas werdet ihr das Geld doch wohl brauchen oder?"

„Sei doch still!", zischte der Mann.

„Das kann verdammt viel Ärger nach sich ziehen. Wenn man euch packt kommt ihr eventuell nie wieder aus dem Knast raus."

„Ich habe gesagt du sollst still sein!"

Die Hand mit der Pistole begann zu zittern. Er wurde unruhig. Tai war zufrieden mit sich. Es war ihm gelungen, den Mann schon aus der Ruhe zu bringen. Jetzt war er verletzlich! Der Polizist setzte zu einem Schlag an, der mit etwas Glück der letzte sein würde.

„Weiß deine Frau davon?"

Er stellte sich nun bildlich vor, wie das Bild vor den Augen des Verbrechers klirrend zersprang. Die Bilder aus der Bank waren doch noch zu mehr gut gewesen, als Tai im ersten Moment gedacht hatte. Immerhin hatte er den Ring am Finger des Geiselnehmers erkennen können. Doch diese Frage war ein großes Risiko. Es bestand die Möglichkeit das die Frau des Mannes bereits tot war und er deswegen sehr reizbar in Bezug auf dieses Thema war. Wenn dieser Tod dann auch noch in irgendeiner Art und Weise mit der Polizei zusammen hing, dann war diese Frage ein großer Fehler gewesen. Aber Tai war bereit dieses Risiko einzugehen und wie er erkennen konnte, hatte diese Frage ihre erwünschte Wirkung nicht verfehlt.

„Sie weiß es also nicht?", hakte Tai nach, „Sie wird ganz schön überrascht sein. War das geplant oder bist du spontan darauf gekommen? Was wird sie sagen wenn du mit so viel Geld ankommst?"

„Halt die Fresse!"

„Tai was machst du da?", wollte Yamato in Gedanken wissen, „Verdammt willst du erschossen werden? Du hast mir immer gesagt das man ruhig bleiben soll! Was stellst du da an!"

Wenn Yamato nicht um den Ernst der Lage gewusst hätte, hätte er Taichi jetzt wohl zurecht gewiesen, doch das konnte er nicht machen. Würde er sich rühren würde er womöglich nur erschossen werden und darauf konnte er verzichten. Es gab noch zu viele Dinge die er wissen und tun wollte.

„Und überhaupt. Glaubst du, dass du sie überhaupt erreichen wirst? Du bekommst dein Fluchtauto, na gut. Erstens, da wird ein Peilsender dran sein. Die Dinger sind kleiner als eine Kakerlake, du würdest ihn nicht finden wenn du die Zeit hättest ihn zu suchen. Zweitens, ihr werdet verfolgt werden. Irgendwo wird euch ein Reifen platzen. Und egal ob du aussteigst oder im Wagen sitzen bleibst... der Scharfschütze wird dich treffen. Weder du noch dein Freund haben irgendeine Chance."

„Das ist doch Scheiße! Es gab schon so viele Bankraube...!"

„Und von wie vielen weißt du, dass die Räuber mit dem Leben davon kamen?"

Der Mann schwieg, Tai hatte es tatsächlich geschafft! Er hatte ihn gebrochen! Sein Kollege schien davon nichts mit zu bekommen. Immer noch stand er am Eingang und lugte hin und wieder zwischen den Vorhängen hindurch.

„Wenn ihr aufgebt wird eure Strafe niedriger."

„Schnauze!"

Das Zittern des Verbrechers wurde zunehmend stärker, was aber auch kein Wunder war. Was Tai da mit ihm abgezogen hatte, konnte man gut als Blitz-Mobbing bezeichnen. Er hatte sein Gegenüber binnen Minuten an den Rand seiner mentalen Grenze getrieben, ihm unweigerlich klar gemacht und eingeredet, dass er scheitern würde – auch wenn das noch nicht einmal unbedingt stimmen musste. Denn bei der Polizei ging das Wohl der Geiseln über alles. Würden sie Geiseln mitnehmen, und sei es auch nur eine, würde ihnen nichts passieren. Aber solange der Verbrecher glaubte, er könnte nicht entkommen, wäre es für ihn die Realität.

„Du hast dir wohl nicht alles ordentlich durchdacht, wie?"

Blitzschnell ließ Tai nun seine Hand vorne schießen und riss die Hand mit der Kanone zur Seite. Der Lauf wurde weg gerissen und ein Schuss löste sich, welcher aber lediglich ein kleines Loch im Marmorboden hinterließ. Mit einem Tritt gegen die Fersen riss er den Räuber zu Boden, brachte die Waffe an sich und brachte sich auf die Beine. Matt vergaß all die guten Ratschläge, stürzte sich auf den Rücken des zu Boden gegangenen, krallte seine Finger in die Maske und schlug den Kopf mehrere Male gegen den harten Marmorboden.

Tai zielte mit der Waffe auf den verbliebenen Räuber, welcher nun auch sichtlich aus der Ruhe gebracht war.

„Was zum Teufel soll das du Arsch!", brüllte er.

„Schieß und ich drücke auch ab!", drohte Tai, „Ich verpass dir ne Kugel! Jetzt schmeiß deine Waffe weg!"

„Nein!"

„Los!"

„Niemals!"

Zwei Schüsse lösten sich aus den Pistolen, die Geiseln schrieen auf und Tai sowie auch der Verbrecher gingen zu Boden. Hinter dem Verbrecher war der Vorhang von einem tiefroten Spritzer geprägt.

„Taichi!", schrie Matt auf und stürzte zu seinem Freund.

Um Tai herum war alles schwarz. Er konnte nichts mehr sehen oder sehen, er spürte auch nichts mehr... er fühlte sich einfach nur leicht. Dann nahm er eine verschwommene Silhouette vor sich wahr, die langsam schärfer wurde.

„Ya... mato..."

Tai konnte erkennen das Matt irgendetwas schrie. Er war aufgebracht und besorgt, Tränen standen ihm in den Augen, doch er konnte immer noch nichts hören. Dann kam auch langsam sein Gehör wieder.

„Tai! Verdammt noch mal Tai!"

„Ist ja gut...", gab Tai von sich und musste unweigerlich husten, „Ich bin ja nicht tot."

„Taichi!"

Yamato konnte nicht anders als sich seinem Freund um den Hals zu werfen und zu schluchzen. Die Blicke der anderen Leute in der Bank waren ihm egal, was die anderen dachten war ihm egal... er war nur noch nie so glücklich, seinen Freund in den Armen halten zu können und seinen Herzschlag zu spüren...


	3. Ending: A wish

**Ending: A wish**

„Ich... ich hatte wirklich Angst um dich. Ich dachte du wärst tot."

„Tut mir leid. Aber das ist eben mein Job."

Bedrückende Stille kehrte ein. Nur die Geräusche von der Stadt waren zu hören, sonst nichts. Matt riss sich zusammen.

„Tai... warum bleibst du Nachts nie hier?"

„Was?"

„Warum gehst du immer? Warum bleibst du nicht ein Mal bei mir liegen und schläfst hier?" Tai seufzte. „In diesen Augenblicken glaube ich, dass ich dich gar nicht kenne. Ich begreife nicht was in dir vorgeht. Es ist wie damals, als ich in dein Zimmer gegangen bin."

„Matt..."

„Du wolltest mich nicht reinlassen, aber ich bin einfach reingegangen. Das war das erste Mal das du mich geschlagen hast."

„Du weißt das mir das leid tut."

„Darum geht es ja nicht. Es geht darum, dass du mir damals so fremd warst. Nicht weil du mich geschlagen hast, sondern wegen dem Zimmer." Yamato zitterte leicht. „Da war nichts drin... nur ein Bett und ein Schreibtisch. Du hattest nicht einmal Tapeten."

„Ich benutze das Zimmer eben nur zum schlafen und zu nichts anderem."

„Es war wie eine Gefängniszelle Taichi! In dem Raum war wirklich nichts. Also... warum bleibst du nicht hier?"

„Ich kann nicht."

„Aber wieso? Gibt es jemand anderen? Ist dort irgendwo sonst noch jemand der auf dich wartet?"

„Unsinn."

„Warum dann? Sag es mir, bitte! Taichi ich will mit dir zusammen sein, ich möchte deine Träume mit mir teilen und umgekehrt! Wenn du es schon nicht für mich tust, dann wenigstens für uns!"

Tai blickte seinen Liebsten an. Er war so verzweifelt wie er ihn bisher nur selten gesehen hatte. Aber er war eben keine Person, die frei über Gefühle sprechen konnte... jedenfalls nicht leicht.

„Also gut Yamato, ich will es dir sagen... für uns..."

Yamatos Miene hellte sich ein wenig auf. Endlich würde er erfahren, was Tai von ihm wegtrieb. Und dann würden sie gemeinsam etwas dagegen finden, damit sie zusammenbleiben konnten... für immer.

Ende 


End file.
